This invention relates to apparatus for resiliently supporting machinery or other delicate loads on the floor of a movable vehicle.
Presently known methods of supporting portable printing presses and other delicate machinery on trucks and other vehicles generally employ anchor bolts that directly connect the frame of the machine to the floor of the vehicle. Under such circumstances, shocks, oscillations, and other disturbances imparted to the support floor of the vehicle, particularly during starting, braking, and travel of the vehicle over rough terrain, are transferred undiminished to the body of the machine, thereby often damaging it and reducing its reliability and operating life.
Additionally, it is often necessary to accurately orient a vehicle-mounted load in a predetermined position relative to the ground, i.e., a horizontal position, in order to assure safety and/or operating efficiency. In the past, the adjustment of the load into the required orientation has been time-consuming and clumsy, requiring the use of auxiliary support blocks, mechanical jacks, and the like. The use of such gross expedients, when carelessly done, has also tended to injure the structure and delicate components of certain types of loads.